ShadowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Shadowclan.. Aquakit bounced out of the nursery, wishing she could see the fleeing cats. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! {C}13:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Leafpelt padded over to the fresh-kill pile scooped up a mouse and ate it briskly. Leafster Brambleprickle huddled Blazekit. She couldn`t risk loseing Blazekit! Prickl ar {C}01:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw fluffed up her fur after a winter breeze chilled her. She felt bored. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "You should check Windclan border" SHe meowed to Silverpaw. Prickl ar {C}01:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw nodded and went to check it. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle sighed. She huddled Blazekit closer becuase the gusty breeze picked up. Prickl ar {C}17:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw saw a tan and brown windclan tom on her side of the territory. She thought she reckonized him, but he attacked her. "Silverpaw?" mewed the tom. "Gustpaw!" purred Silverpaw. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (flarepaw) I hissed with annoyance as my pelt got stuck in a bramble patch. It hurt badly, especially when they got stuck in my wings. Those cursed things! I hated my wings! It wasn't worth it fly to be rejected by everyone I met. When I twas free, I pulled all the thorns out of my pelt and wings, licked then small trickles of blood away, and padded on, ignoring the pain. I does no good to moan over pain. I always ignored my pain. I suddenly came to a large crack int he ground. I peered into it, and I couldn't see the bottom. I hissed in annoyance again. "I'll never get anywhere at this rate!" I hissed aloud to myself. I spread my wings, pushed off with my hind legs, and flew off into the air. I soared over the forest, my wings flapping slowly. I flew for a long time, then I grew tired and decided to go on foot again. I landed softly on the gorund, but then I heard a rustling in the bushes. I folded my wings at my sides quickly and flattened my fur over them. I does no good for strangers to know I have wings. I looked up and three cats emerged fromt he bush. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory? "one hissed. "What are you doing, interupting my lovely stroll?" I countered. I turned to walk on, but one of the cats blocked my path. "Get off Shadowclan territory or I''ll rip you to pieces!" I hissed at the cat," Don't you understand me? I'M JUST PASSING THROUGH!" I slid my claws out and flung myself at the cat.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Frostshadow) My brother, Fireshadow, began to fight the cat. "Fireshadow!" I hissed as I pushed him of the cat. "Can't you see this llittle tom is barely old enough to be an apprentice!" Fireshadow let out a faint hiss. "Tom," I said, facing the cat. "This is our territory, ShadowClan's territory, and you need to leave." ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 15:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I flicked his tail. "I can fight my own battles, thanks." i mewed, grateful at all that the hse-cat had saved me. (he's delightful, isn't he? :P) I turned to walk on, keeping my claws out as I walked.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! You stupid peice of fox dung! If your not out of our territory by sunhigh, I'm gonna rip your sorry little pelt to shreds!" hissed Fireshadow. I rolled my eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Don't threaten me, furball!" I hissed, turning to face the tom again.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Fireshadow," I hissed. "Them get out of our territory!" he hissed at the tom. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (them get out? grammar much? XD btw, you should take him back to camp) "You better leave me alone, fox dung!" I hissed at the tom, crouching in a defensive position.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I ment then, I need a new perscription :P And I know.) Fireshadow grabed the tom by the scruff. "I'll ask Moonstar about what we should do with you," he hissed. We took the tom back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I fought the urge to spread my wings and fly away. I didn't like other cats to know about my wings. I ememrged into a camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow droped the cat by Moonstar's paws. 'Who's this?" she asked. "Some flea-bitten rogue we found on our territory," said Fireshadow. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Don't call me flea-bitten you filthy piece of fox dung!" I hisseed, my fur bristling.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow hissed at the tom. "Come with me," said Moonstar to the little tomcat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I flicked my tail and followed the leader.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Moonstar droped a mouse at his paws. "Eat," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I don't need your mercy." I mewed, stepping away from the mouse.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Moonstar narrowed her eyes. "If you do not wish to take my hospitality," hissed Moonstar. "Then may you take my hostility." She pushed the mouse away from him. "If you do not decide to change your attitude toward us, then you will leave tomarrow at sun rise." she said. "Or else I'll let Fireshadow rip you to shreds, and I belive he will do so gladly." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I flicked my tail once again and mewed, "Fine."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "You can sleep in the apprentice den if you can manage to swallow your pride enough," said Moonstar as she began to walk away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I hissed to myself and padded into the apprentices den.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Falconpaw) I padded up to the new tomcat. 'Hi, my name's Falconpaw, what's your's?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Flare." I meowed looking at the she-cat.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nice to meet you, Flare," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too." I meowed. I padded to the back of the den and lay on the bare ground instead of a nest. (I got to go, see you tomorrow, everyone)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Don't you want to sleep in a nest?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I don't usually sleep in a nest." I mewed. "When I'm traveling, I usually just curl up under a bush." I curled my tail around me so its tip touched my nose. I suddenly noticed that I had let a bit of sorrow seep into my voice when I had spoken, and hoped that Falconpaw wouldn't try to pry all my secrets out of me. What would the clan do if they found out about my wings?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 18:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?' I asked as I sat down by his side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "It's nothing." I lied, "I.. I've just been traveling alone a long time."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 18:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Then sleep in a nest!" I said. "It is far more comfertible." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Instead of arguing, I figured it would just be easier to listen to Falconpaw and sleep in a nest. "Fine." I sighed. I stood and padded to the nearest nest, curled up in it, and rested my head on my paws. I had to admit, it was more comfortable.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 18:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The sun bagan to set. "Falconpaw!" called my mentor. "Time for some night hunting!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I woke in the night. I sniffed the air. The scent of Falconpaw was stale. She must be out. I padded out into the camp, and saw that most cats were asleep. The moon glowed above, and I glowed with brief happiness as a chilly breeze cooled my fur. I slipped out through a hole in the camp wall and went out hunting. I briefly considered running away, but decided against it. Once I had explored the territory a bit, I scented an unfamilair clan. Must be one of the enimies. I turned to go back to camp when I scented fox. I poked my head into a patch of brambles and saw a full-grown fox growling at me. I turned and ran, but the fox was fast. "Maybe I should lead him out shadowclan territory?" I asked myself out loud. I turned around and raced for the border without an enemy clan-scent on it and sprinted towards it. However, I could feel the fox's breath on my tail- it was closing in. I finally made it across the border, glanced around to make sure nobody was watching me, then spread my wings and flew up intot eh safety of a tree. I jumped from tree-to-tree until I was close to camp, then climbed back down. I hid my wings and slipped back into camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I came back with two mice and a vole. I placed my catch by the freash-kill pile. "Great work," purred Fuzzytail. "Thanks," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (i'm skipping ahead a bit) Falconpaw and I were out training teh next day at sunhigh. I had been named Flarepaw and fuzzytail was my temporary mentor until I could have someone else. I flicked my tail for flaconpaw to stop beside me. "Watch this." I whispered, having located a rowan pecking the grund around a tree ahead. I crept up on it slowly, then lepaed towards it. It flew into the air and jumped after it, resisitng the urge to spread my wings and fly after it. I hooked one of its wings in my claws and brought it to teh ground, killing it quickly.(He's already good at hunting because he had to hunt for himself before)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Great catch!" I purred. I scented a mouse. I slowly crept up on it and pounced. It saw me and began running. I chased after it and caught it right bfore it could escape into a tree. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nice catch." I completemented her. "you're a good hunter."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," I purred. "O.K, lets head back to camp," said Fuzzytail with a rabbit that was almost as big as him in his jaws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I padded back to camp with Falconpaw and we all dropped our prey on the fresh-kill pile. Fuzzytail told us to eat, so I picked up a mouse and asked, "Want to share, Falconpaw?"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle shared a mouse with Blazekit. "You will be an apprentice soon," She murmured. Prickl ar 22:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Falconpaw and I shared the mouse. Afterwards, I licked my whiskers clean and turned to Falconpaw. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Battle training!" I yowled happily as I lunged at him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I swatted at her with my front paws. I rolled over, attempting to pin her down, but she was stronger than I had expected.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I doged his attack and pinned him up against a rock. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I pretended to be beated, weakening my gentle blows while I was casually moving my hind legs into a jumping position. I gathered strength in my legs and pushed, flinging Falconpaw and myself across the camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) My head hit a rock and I blacked out.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Falconpaw? Falconpaw, are you okay?!" I jumped up to help Falconpaw, but she was out cold.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Everyone on chat!) I heard faint whispers... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (WTSC icewish? This is so random! XP) I jumped up and shouted, "Where is the medicine cat?!"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (First of all, what does WTSC mean. Second of all, yes, go on chat because I've had at least fifty edit conflics todat and on chat we might be able to comunicate better) I woke up in the medicine den. "Uh, what?" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Are you feeling alright?" I asked Falconpaw, seeing her wake up. "you hit your head on a rock while we were play-fighting.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I know, I know," I said. "Consider yourself lucky," said Thrushstrike. "If you hit yourself a little lower you could have broke your neck." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I gave Falconpaw a quick glance of worry. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." it was my fault, if i hadn't pushed away from the wall so violently, she only would have landed a few inches from the rock. I turned to leave the medicine cat den. "I need to go for a fl- er.. Walk." i padded out into the forest, waited until I was sure that no cat was around, then spread my wings and flew off, up into teh clouds.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I laid down in the medicine den. I felt bad for Flarepaw. It wasn't totaly his fault. I ran off into the forest to find him, without my mentor. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I flew along through the sky, lost in thought. I almost crashed into a tree, and figured I should pay attention. I stopped moving my wings for a moment to bring me lower and I flew just a tail-length over the tree tops. No matter how much trouble the wings had caused me, nothing could compare to soaring around in the sky. suddenly, I thought I spotted a familair pelt below. "Falconpaw?" I thought, but I didn't see her again, so I must have imagined it.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "Flarepaw!" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle thought that Flarepaw was a little wierd. Not because of his wings, though. (Blazekit) I rushed to the leader when my mama wasn't looking. "Make me an apprentice!" I pleaded. Prickl ar {C}00:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (How old is he?) "Not yet," purred Moonstar, ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (five moons) Blazekit looked angrey and padded back to the nursery Prickl ar {C}00:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I heard Falconpaw call. so i hadn't imagined her. I landed, hid my wings, and tried to find her. I found her in a clearing and asked, "What do you want?"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "It's just," I started. "You seemed realy upset earlyer, and I just wanted to say it wasn't your fault." I blushed, realizing how stupid i sounded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine." I lied. "I-I just needed air." I licked my chest a few times then turned to pad away.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) "We need to get back to camp," I said. "If Fuzzytail finds out about this he'll blow a fuse." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw, now in camp, licked a paw. She walked to Flarepaw as he came in and got a bird. "S-Share?" she asked. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (Fuzzytail) I padded up to Flarepaw and Falconpaw. "Falconpaw, Flarepaw!" I hissed. "You know better than to sneek out of camp! Both of you are to clean the elder's den for the rest of the day!" (Falconpaw) Our mentor stormed off. "I told you," I said to Flarepaw. "Come on, we need to do what he says or he'll make us do something even worse." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I sighed and nodded, padding off to the elder's den. (do we even have any elders? XP)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (No, but we're going to make some :) Oh, and is Falconpaw going to be his mate or not?) Minnowstream, an elder, welcomed us into the den. "Hello, little kit!" she said. "Um, we're apprentices," I corrected. "Don't be away from the nursery for to long," added the elder. "Don't get mad at her," I whispered to Flarepaw. "She's practicaly blind, and she can't hear too well either." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) "And insane.." I added under my breath. (and yes, she is) "Let's just clean this den and get it over with." I meowed to Falconpaw.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 18:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I playfuly batted Flarepaw over the ear. "Come on, even cleaning the elders den can be fun," I said. We gathered some moss and headed back to the den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw's tail dropped and she frowned. She dropped the bird, padded a way, and layed down in her nest with a thump. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I open my eyes and noticed my mentor was calling me and Stormpaw. I look beside me. My brother was sleeping like a dead hedgehog. "Wake up," I said to him. -- 01:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw sighed. She like Flarepaw, but he didn't like her. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) "Would you kits like to hear a good elder's story?" asked Minnowstream "We're apprentices, Minowstream," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (Silver, fire, as I said in the comments, you should have waited until I responded beforre you created siblings for Flarepaw, but I did okay it now) I rolled my eyes and started cleaning out the elder's den, ignoring Minnowstream.-- (I'm making an elder, Spidertail) Spidertail flicked Flarepaw with his tail, teasingly. when he flicked him, he moved the fur a bit and could have sworn he saw a flicker of red underneath the fur. He blinked, but Flarepaw had quickly licked the fur back into place. Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Oh..." she said. "The would you apprentices like to hear a good elders story?" she asked. (It's a prophecy about the winged cats, just so you know) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) "Wake up," My sister's mew woke me up. "Wha'?" I respond. Lightningpaw shakes her head. "Come on, Stormpaw" She meowed, shaking me. "It's time to train,". I let out a groan. "Okay, I'm coming," I said before shaking my pelt and following her out of the den. 23:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Later... We finished cleaning the elder's den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (Lightningpaw) I prod Stormpaw with a paw since he fell back to sleep. "Why are you so tired lately?" I asked him. His only reply was a grunt. 23:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) It was sunhigh and I padded into the apprentice den. There, I saw Stormpaw and Lightningpaw. "Hi!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (I'll pretty much will switch characters all the time) (Lightningpaw). I waved to her. So did Stormpaw. (who r u RP?) 23:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (Falconpaw) "Lightningpaw!" hissed Fireshadow. "Light a fire under you tail, and get the heck over here!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I rolled my eyes and ran outside of the den. I saw Fireshadow was annoyed today. 23:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (He's annoyed every day :P) (Rping in third person) "Look," he said, he voice somewhat a hiss. "We're going hunting by the stream." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) I turned to Falconpaw. "Where's Silverpaw and Flarepaw?". (Lightningpaw) I followed him to the stream and on the other side RiverClan was fishing. I looked at the shining stream. I leaned down to get a drink and a push from behind I fell into the stream. I broke the surface of the water, coughing. "What gives?" I hissed at Fireshadow. 23:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) "What? That wasn't me," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I swam back to shore. Thank StarClan that I'm part RiverClan. I thought. "Yeah, right. You were the only one with me," I hissed, shaking my long pelt to get dry. 23:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) "No, that wasn't me!" he hissed. Fireshadow heard giggling in the bushes. His head swung around to face the sourse of the sound. I silently crept forward and sprang at the bushes, but he found nothing. The voice giggled again. "Did you heard that?" he asked Lightningpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "How would anyone push me in?" I said. I heard giggling behind me and turned around quickly, but no one was there. "Weird," I said. "I'm the fastest cat in the clan," 20:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) (Fireshadow) I heard the giggling again. "Show yourself, coward!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:41, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw trained with Moonstar. She knocked him to his paws with her rear paws. Moonstar nodded to her. "Am i ready to be a warrior?" she asked. He nodded. "You must do your hunting assignment though." he meowed. Silverpaw nodded. 'I want you to catch me two brids, a mouse, and a snake." mewed Moonstar. Silverpaw nodded and dashed off. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I turn back to Fireshadow. "You can go back to camp," I said to him. "I'll be alright," He left. I turn around to the bushes behind me. "You can come out now," I hissed. 21:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I watched her through the trees, just in case something when wrong. I saw a pale gray she-cat's head stick out of the bushes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw blazed through the woods, and bumped into Stormpaw. "Opps, sorry! I'm need to catch my prey for my warrior assignment!" mewed Silverpaw, she dashed away. She found a bird and killed it. She soon found a mouse and caught it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" I snarled at the cat. (Stormpaw) I groom my fur after Silverpaw left. I shrugged. At least she's nice. I thought. 20:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw had caught everythin except the snake. She saw one, she crouched down, and leaped. The snake saw her and sprung at her. She then noticed, it was a cobra. Its fangs got her, and she dug her claws into it, killing it. (she doesn't die from pousin, mabye Stormpaw could save her, someone please notice her and help her.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The she-cat giggled again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Okay) (stormpaw) I heard a screech from the distance. Silverpaw. I thought. I ran as fast I can. I saw silverpaw on the ground, bitten by a snake. "Let's get you to a medicine cat," I said to her before I grabbed her scruff and ran to camp. 23:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Akantha) I steped out of the bushes. "My name is Akantha," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) For Silverwhisker: Silverpaw was healed. She caught a Cobra, scaring all the clan. "Th-thank you, Stormpaw." she murmured. "Silverpaw, from now on, you'll be known as Silvervenom!" yowled Moonstar. Silvercobra heard the clan cheer her name. (Hey who was the cat in the bushes?) (Stormpaw) I was thrilled. I saved my clanmate's life. I was surprised when Silvervenom thanked me, but I didn't care. (Lightningpaw) I was still grumbling after I meet that gray she-cat. She hurt me pretty good. I thought, looking at my cobwebed body. I was happy, but sad that Silvervenom was now a warrior. 02:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Third person) Akantha watched the she-cat pad away. "Silly she-cat," she giggle as she vanished into a puff of white smoke. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom sat down and begun her vigil. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Flarepaw) I slipped away and into the forest. I was sure that no cat was watching me, but I stayed close to the treetops just in case someone happened to look up as I flew through the sky. I flew for several minutes until I landed softly on the tip of a pine tree. I gazed across the sky as the sun started to set. Suddenly, voices from below caught my attention. I flew towards the voices and hid in the lower branches of a nearby tree as I watched an unfamilair pale gray she-cat talking with Fireshadow. After ahwil they apdded away, and Flarepaw wondered, "What was that all about?" He shrugged, pushed off with his back legs, and soared into the sky.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 18:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom finall finished her vigil and padded to the apprentice den to get some sleep. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) I was awoken when Silvervenom entered the den and settled down on the nest beside me. I noticed Lightningpaw's nest was empty. (Lightningpaw) I padded through the forest. "Where is Fireshadow?" The tom ditched me. I saw Fireshadow and about to say something when I see the odd pale gray she-cat from yesterday. 21:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw closed her eyes in a flash and went to sleep. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) I stretched before I left the den. I padded to my mentor, Echoblaze and she told me we are on the border patrol. So we left. 22:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Later.... Silvervenom streached and padded out of her den. "Silvervenom! Your on a hunting patrol!" yowled the deputy. Silvervenom caught up to her patrol. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Lightningpaw) I only heard voices from the two cats, but as I shifted closer, I step on a twig. The two cats turn to me. Fireshadow let out a growl and I pulled myself out of the bushes and ran as fast as I can. But Fireshadow was on my heels. 22:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle padded up to Moonstar. It was time for Blazekit to be apprenticed. Prickl ar {C}22:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom met face to face with Lightningpaw and hit her. "What's the matter?" she asked. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Lightningpaw)I let out a growl, but I heard Fireshadow growl from the bushes. "he's going to kill me," I said, before I got up and ran. 22:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "No he's not!" snarled Silvervenom, leaping at Fireshadow. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Lightningpaw) I paused. "Thanks," I said, gasping for air. (Stormpaw) I heard rustling in the bushes. "I'll be right back," I said to Echoblaze and left. I found Lightningpaw panting while Silvervenom had Fireshadow pinned. "What is going on?" I meowed. 22:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) For Silverwhisker: "Your sister was being attacked by Fireshadow!" hissed Silvervenom. She dug her claws into Fireshadow's fur. (stormpaw) I was shocked, but I helped silvervenom and dug my long claws into his fur. "Why were you hurting my sister?" I snarled at Fireshadow's face. 22:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Dude, wait for my approval before you make my cats attack anyone. And Fireshadow was not talking to Akantha) "Get the heck off of me!" I snarled as it tore Stormpaw and Silvervenom off of me. I was bleeding badly from my neck, side, and back. "The only cat I see trying to kill someone is you two," I snarled. "I was trying to ask Lightningpaw who that she-cat was when she started running and screaming, when I was jumped by you two." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "She said you were chasing her!" growled Silvervenom. "Because she paniced and ran away from me," I snapped. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom lashed her tail. (Yes, but she has to be cruel, heartless, et certera, or else his story will be all messed up) "What happened?!?" shouted my sister, Frostshadow, as she walked over to us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Lightningpaw) "Ask him," I snapped. (Stormpaw) "Who was this cat anyway?' I meowed, puzzled. 23:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "I was attacked by those two and was wrongly acused of attacking Lightningpaw," I snarled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (lightningpaw) I lashed my tail. "Why do you hate me?" I spat. "I should have asked Moonstar if I can switch mentors," 23:28, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "Is there even a claw scratch on her?" I hissed. "I would never attack anyone in my own clan! Nevertheless my own apprentice!" I added. There was a long pause. "And I don't hate you!" I sighed. "I just want you to become a great warrior, that's why I put more pressure on your training," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) I saw Lightningpaw's tail droop. "Oh," there was dead silence. I saw Echoblaze's patrol pop up. "Let's get back to camp," I said. 23:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Later... I limped into the medicine den. The medicine cat began to treat my wounds. 'Wow, you realy got messed up, Fireshadow," he said. I growled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) I walked to the apprentice den with Silvervenom by my side. "I'm sorry," I said to her. "I shouldn't jump into battle like that," She stopped. 23:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) He told me to lick the blood off of my fur, and I did. He put marigold and goldenrod on them and dressed the wounds in cob webs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (Lightningpaw) I felt guitly. I never done something like that. I curled up to sleep. A paw prodded my side and opened them to a dark gray tabby tom. I jumped up and looked around. "This isn't the apprentice den," I said. 23:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I limped into the warriors den and fell asleep. But still the question remains... Who was that she-cat? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I Hovered in the sky right above a rabbit hole. I didn't even know there were any rabbits in ShadowClan territory... I waited, and I saw a rabbit poke his nsoe out. Once he scrabbled out of the burrow, I folded my wings to my sides and fell on the rabbit. I pinnd it to the ground and bit its neck. I licked my fur over my folded wings and carried it back to camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay